Always Running
by fanimeprincess
Summary: A reader-insert story. What will Ikebukuro's craziest characters do when a new power player comes on the scene?
1. Chapter 1

You slammed the door angrily, why wouldn't your Mom just listen?! Ever since she started dating that creep lawyer, she had been brainwashed by him!

It had started off innocently enough at first, he would complement you and you would grudgingly accept it. He was probably just trying to get on your good side so you would talk to your mother into marrying him. Than it progressed to a pat on the back that lasted just a little too long or a brush against your knee at the dinner table, and then tonight he tried to kiss you with those scabbed lips of his!

You tried to tell your mother, but she wouldn't listen.

"Steve is a really good person, sweetie. I can't believe you'd accuse him like that!"

You kicked the wooden desk your computer rested on. It popped on and a new chat popped up.

"Who the heck is 'He Who Watches the Crowd'"? You muttered.

You began to type back a reply, I don't have ti-

"Do you want to leave?"

"What?" You typed back.

"I can take you away from your mundane life."

How could this stranger help you? You snorted.

**Go to this chapter on my DA account (ForeverWritingFanFic) to vote for what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sure," you typed in reply, "Take me away."

You blinked, once, twice, three times and nothing happened. A knock at the door startled you from thinking about the strange chat. It was probably Mom; you had a brief fantasy of her coming to apologize and tell you she was breaking up with Steve, but when you opened the door it was a woman in a sleek leather bodysuit that looked like it was woven with the darkest moments in someone's life. In sharp contrast, a bright yellow and electric blue helmet covered her face from prying eyes. She tugged at a faint memory, but you couldn't remember quite from what.

"I'm here to pick up someone named Hidezaya Heiwajima." She typed on her PDA and held it up for you to see.

"That's me." You don't know why you said that. You had never heard of a Hidezaya Heiwajima. Something had told you it was the right thing to do.

She began walking down the corridor and you anxiously followed behind her, shutting the door behind you with a loud _chik._ You were in an upper-scale apartment building, but how had you gotten there? The last thing you remembered was standing in your room after-

Your eyes widened. That person, He Who Watches over the Crowd must have something to do with this! And another thing, where was here?

"Excuse me, miss?" The woman turned back towards you, "W-where are we?"

She pulled her PDA out again, "On the border of Shinjuku and Ikebukuro."

That was when you realized that she wasn't typing in English, it was an Asian language, Chinese? Korean?

"Where is on the border of Shinjuku and Ikebukuro?"

She stared at you for a moment, trying to figure out if you were serious, "Tokyo."

How did you get halfway across the world in a matter of seconds? "What is the date?"

She typed the date, same year, same month, and same day.

Something strange was going on here. It wasn't necessarily scary but it was disconcerting.

**Go to this chapter on my Deviant Art (ForeverWritingFanFic) to vote on what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

You were silent while walking through the corridor, down the elevator, and through the lobby. Would your Mom worry? Steve would be pissed. He was always a little too controlling and became angry if you were seconds past curfew. The woman stepped through the glass doors and threw a leg over a waiting pitch-black motorcycle. She (Well, if you could see her face) looked at you expectantly. You slide onto the bike behind her; it is hot beneath your legs; much warmer than your body temperature. She hands back a helmet, nothing as nice as hers, just a simple black thing with a chin strap.

_Chik._

It sounds through the air, eerily ominous. Like in a movie when a heroine seals her fate.

The bike rumbled to life beneath you, totally silent. It surprised you; how could it even be on? It began moving, faster, faster, well above the speed limit. The woman you held onto didn't seem to breathe. Her chest stayed immobile with no steady expanding and contracting to help you figure the passage of time. She turned corners with deadly accuracy, driving the bike almost parallel to the ground. These were the only times her torso moved as she shook with silent laughter.

"It's not funny," you mumbled to her, pressing your face into her back. She smelled like cigarette smoke, chemicals, and gasoline. It swirled around you as if it were visible in the air.

This made her laugh harder. She seemed to be deliberate now in turning her corners and speeding down alleys, breezing through red lights.

Even though it was the middle of the night the streets were still crowded with people, all gawking at you. Was the bike rider famous?

She pulled to a stop in front of a decrepit apartment, a sad building that looked out of place among the background of high-rises and bright lights.

You practically fell off the bike with stiff joints. How could she ride like that for so long? The rider seemed to have no problem in pulling out her PDA and tapping a message, "Room 2B."

"Sure."

She sped into the night and, well, it had to be your imagination, but it sounded like her bike whinnied as she rode away.

You looked up at the building; did you really want to go in here? It was the sort of place that crack addicts of teens experimenting with arson would hang out. You gathered your courage and climbed the narrow creaking steps.

Was this _creak_ really a smart _creak_ thing _creak_ to do?

The occupants of the first room seemed to be in a heated game of mah-jong.

Room 2B seemed empty.

The room next door? It's occupants seemed to be having a very good time.

You knocked on the door with three quick taps and frowned. That was how Steve always knocked on your door to make sure you were awake in the morning. The unconscious action bothered you. Were you becoming like him?

The door swung open to reveal a heavy-lidded girl with extremely long hair, "Hidezaya-san!" She grasped one of your hands and rubbed it against your cheek, "I told them that you would be back!" She seemed like a child who had woken up on Christmas morning to find a pony under the tree. Who was she? Why did she think it was okay to rub her oily skin against your palm?

You jerked your hand back.

"Hidezaya-san?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Hidezaya-san! Koyo Tochiru!"

"I don't know you."

"Do you have amnesia, Hidezaya-san?" Her eyes opened slightly wider, "I should get you home!" Koyo stepped out and pulled the door shut behind her, "It doesn't lock, the piece of shit." She looked at your hand again, "May I, Hidezaya-san?"

"No." You didn't know who this strange girl was and you didn't want her touching you any more than necessary.

"Oh," She said in a small voice, "Come on. Do you remember your apartment?"

"I have an apartment?"

"Of course, Hidezaya-san! You and your older brother live there."

"I have an older brother?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima-san. You've never let me meet him though."

Maybe it was this girl who had amnesia; you were an only child and the odds that you had an older brother in Japan? It was the same odds of being the victim of a shark attack, lighting strike, rape, abducted by aliens, and murder on the same day, separate occasions.

"Oh," Maybe it was best to play along. At least if this Shizuo guy let you stay with him you wouldn't have to room with Koyo or sleep on a park bench.

You followed her through the city, backtracking where the rider had sped by with you only minutes before.

Eventually, Koyo took you to another apartment building. This one wasn't as nice at the first but it was a lot better than Koyo's.

"He lives on the fourth floor. I don't know which room." Koyo pulled out her phone, "Should I tell the others you're back?"

"The others?" This girl had to be delusional.

"The other…" She whispered the last part, "Red Tails."

"Uhm, wait on that."

"You really must've banged your head hard or something to forget the Red Tails."

"Yeah."

You left her standing there and went up the elevator. You felt out of place in your grungy clothes. A dark tank top over a short denim skirt and white leggings underneath and brown boots along with your tangled hair, you probably looked like an amateur streetwalker or a recovering meth addict.

The doors opened with a soft _ping_ and you stepped out and rounded the corner and into what felt like a brick wall.

"I'm so sorry!" You bowed. Where did that come from?

"Tch." It was a tall, bleached blond bartender with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He adjusted his blue sunglasses and looked down at you. That's when it clicked; he looked just like the guy from that TV show that came on at one in the morning! The one your friend was obsessed with! And that rider! She had no head! You were in the TV show, somehow. Or maybe you had finally gone crazy.

"Hidezaya?"

"Y-yes?" Shizuo, he was like Superman right? My "older brother?"

"Don't you remember me?"

"N-not really?"

"What?"

"I," Quick, think of a lie! You fumbled through your head. What would be a good reason for memory loss? "I was kidnapped? And- and they threw me on the ground! I knocked my head really hard and I don't remember anything!"

"You were what? Was it the blue scarves or the yellow squares!?" He growled, "I'll kill 'em! I'll kill them!"

"W-what! I don't know who did it! You can't just go killing people!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Calm down!"

He puffed on his cigarette, "Do you have Stockholm Syndrome or something?"

"Why would I protect the kidnappers?"

"Because you have Stockholm Syndrome."

"I don't." You needed to figure out a way to stop him from going and murdering bystanders, "I just really want to go home…" You sniffled. It was a flimsy excuse, but-

"Oh, yeah, you don't have your keys anymore do you?" You followed him down the hall and into the last door on the right, "Do you remember where your room is?"

"I can figure it out." He stubbed out the cigarette in a tray by the door. The apartment was in an open loft pattern with three doors to the right. Obviously one was a bathroom and the other two were probably bedrooms.

"You have to go file a police report."

"And tell them what? That I was kidnapped but I don't remember anything about it? They'll laugh at me."

**So, this is defiantly not going to get updated as often as the one on DA, but, I'll still do my best. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

You chose the left most door and glanced back at Shizuo. He nodded at you; you must've picked the right door.

It opened into a dark room, there must be a- found it. The ceiling light flicked on and you saw a surprisingly empty room. A futon with red and gray sheets in one corner next to a wall of curtains, two sliding doors that probably concealed a closet, a small bookcase across from the bed, and…a wall of photos?

You shut the door and looked at the wall, 12 feet long and eight feet tall, covered in pictures. Of you, of buildings, of girls with and without you, a bunch of Shizuo, a few of Koyo, many that looked like pictures that were taken without the person's permission. The pictures were so numerous they had even begun overflowing onto the adjacent wall.

One of the photos caught your eye; it was you and a dark-haired boy, in a pose with your back against his chest, holding hands. It seemed almost as if whoever had hung the picture didn't want you or anyone to notice it. The picture was hidden behind numerous others, the boy half hidden.

"I don't know what happened to your camera," You jumped. You hadn't heard Shizuo enter the doorway, "It was a nice one too. Top of the line. We can buy you another one on my day off."

You didn't know what to say. You had never really been into photography, but it seemed like Hidezaya was.

"Sure…"

"You wanna get a shower or something before you go to bed?"

"Oh, uh, ok." It was just too awkward with this stranger.

He stared at you for a minute, "I'll find out who did this to you and I'll kill 'em. I promise."

"N-no, that's ok, really."

"Tch. Whatever. Night."

You looked around the room again and decided to explore for a minute before getting your shower.

The bookcase was overflowing with comic books, you pulled one out and blushed furiously. It had two teenage boys laying together with only strategically placed roses making it safe for innocent eyes. You shoved it back onto the shelf and pulled out a few more, all of them featured pretty boys on the cover and most were about as awkward at the first.

The clothing in the closet was hung with military precision; a row of school uniforms, a row of skirts (arranged in a rainbow spectrum), and a row of tops (again in a spectrum of color.) A small set of drawers on the bottom held underclothes and pajamas.

You still didn't know what exactly was going on, but you were going to find out why you were suddenly spirited to the other side of the world.

After your shower, you pulled open the curtains. It revealed a wall of windows overlooking the city of Tokyo, lights blinked up at you. The view was beautiful, much prettier than anything in your hometown.

You fell onto the futon and fell asleep; the bright lights casting shadows on the boy who watched you.


End file.
